MASK The lost daughter
by silver bloodelf
Summary: sixteen years ago Matt's oldest daughter, Sarah, was kidnapped and since then he never gave up hope that she was still alive. It is his lifeswork to find her one day. [completed]
1. Default Chapter

A/N: ----I don't own MASK, the names that are not familiar with the series are mine, and mine alone…----  
  
Prologue.  
  
Matt Tracker looked at the picture of a family, a man, a woman, a little girl and a baby. It was the last photo that all four members would be with each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Daddy…' A voice called out.  
'What is it hon?' A younger Matt Tracker walked to the room of his oldest child. Sarah.  
'Look.' The little girl held up a drawing. On the drawing were four people standing. A man a wife a little girl and a baby.  
'What beautiful honey. Who are they?'  
'Us. That is mommy… that is you, that is me and that is my little brabby.' An answer came from the little girl. She looked at her father. She had the same eyes and hair colour as he did.  
Brabby, another word for brother,  
'Sarah, it is brother.' Matt said.  
'You know what?' he continued.  
'What?' She asked eager.  
'If mom comes back from the hospital we'll go on a long vacation.'  
'Where is my little princess?' A voice came from outside.  
Sarah's eyes lit up and raced out of the door happy yelling: 'Alex!'  
Matt smiled as Alex came into the room with Sarah on his arms.  
'Daddy says that we are going on a vacation when mommy and brabby is back.'  
Matt smiled and corrected her again: 'Sarah, it is brother.'  
'Brother…' She slowly said again.  
Alex smiled and looked at the daughter of his friend. They walked outside and Sarah went to the car. They would pick Rachel and Scott today. On the way to the hospital they sang songs to kill the time that they on their way. Half an hour later they drove on the parking lot of the hospital. Sarah waited patiently until her daddy would free her from the seatbelts were she was so afraid of. Within five minuets she was freed of them and she stood outside.  
'To mommy, to mommy…' She said happy as she looked up to her father. Matt picked her up and with the three they went inside the hospital and went up the elevator to the baby floor. When coming there Matt and Sarah stood before the window looking at the other babies that laid there.  
'You see, there he is…'  
'Where?'  
'There where I hold my finger at. If you follow my finger you'll see him.'  
'Can't find him.' She pouted sadly.   
'Can I help?' The nurse asked.  
'She wants to see her baby brother. Scott, Scott Tracker.' Matt said.  
The nurse smiled and went in. She looked for a second and then picked up a little child and held him up. She walked to the window and held it for Sarah so she could see it.'  
'Brabby… brother…' She said smiling.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt stood up from his desk and looked outside. The world was white and he saw Scott running outside, chasing T-Bob, yelling something that he didn't quit understood. He smiled sadly and sat back at his desk and looked at the file again. Missing children, it would be over five hundred by now, and his Sarah was one of them. He sighed as that day came back where he lost his wife and child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Daddy, what country is this?'  
'Turkey… Sarah.'  
'Turkey…' She echoed slowly.  
Rachel and Matt exchanged a smile and looked at Sarah who was playing with her little brother.  
'Ow… honey… Don't do that… Scott is not yet old enough to play that kind of games. When he is a little bit older, you may play with him.' Rachel said as she pulled her little girl close.  
Matt looked in the back mirror for the fifth time since they left the bazaar.  
'What is it Matt?' Rachel asked in concern.  
'We are being followed.' He said and sped up.  
Rachel looked at Sarah and then at Scott who was a sleep at that time. She began to hum Sarah's lullaby. Sarah's eyes dropped and soon she fall a sleep.  
'Who are they? Do you already know?' Rachel whispered.  
'No. But I've got a pretty good idea.'  
He sped more and the car behind him did the same. He raced away, into an ally. It was a dead end.  
'Shit.' He cursed. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the car had stopped behind him. Five men came out of the car and walked up to the other car.  
Rachel got scared and held Sarah closer. Matt took little Scott out of the travel basket and bound the carry blanket around his waist. Scott woke up and began to protest a bit but soon fell a sleep again. They closed the doors and looked at each other.  
'Okay… now!' He revered the gear and shot backwards. They a lot of Turkish and they didn't doubt that it would be friendly. Then the engine stopped. Matt tried helplessly to get the motor running again and to escape. The front window broke and the men climbed on the car.  
They yelled something in Turkish. They didn't understand. But when one of the men pointed at the little girl in the woman's arms he knew what he wanted.  
'Over my dead body that you will take my daughter!' He yelled angry.  
The four year old girl got scared and pushed herself against her mother. Then Rachel did something stupid. She threw the door open en yelled at Sarah that she had to run now. Sarah didn't want to. She wanted to stay at the side of her parents. She started to run and when she heard a gunshot Sarah stopped and turned. The feet of her mother lay next to the car and didn't move anymore.  
'Mommy…?' Sarah asked.  
'Mommy…?' And she walked back at her mother. Tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly a big tall man stood before her and scoped her up.  
The last thing Matt remembered of that last second in time was the crying of his daughter, the little baby in his arms and the blood of his wife making a red puddle of her brownish hair. One of the men turned and fired at the car, which exploded. He lost conscious by then.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Sarah…' He whispered.  
'…Where are you…? Do you still live? Or am I looking for a ghost? A dead kid?' He asked himself as he went over the files once again.  
'…And where are all these children…?'  
He wiped his face and his hand came back wet. What? Did he cry? It seemed so. At that time Alex came in and saw his friend's face.  
'How long has it been now?' Alex asked as he placed the coffee in front of Matt.  
'Fourteen years Alex… Fourteen years.' He said as he stood up again with the coffee and looked at the white world outside again. He placed his hands in his pockets and stared in front of him.  
'She's still alive… I'm positive, and we'll find her.'  
Matt nodded absently. Alex left the room.  
  
A/N: ---and and and and and and???????? PLEASE let me know how it is??? This is the first time that I write a fanfic about MASK, if the characters are not all in place, then please don't flame alright??------ 


	2. 1

1  
  
She woke by whimpering. Her eyes had to adept to the dark but when they did, she saw a little person shaking with her back toward her.  
'Kester…?' She whispered.  
'…Kester…?' She repeated a little louder.  
The little person turned and faced the older girl. She closed her eyes again and tears ran down the little girls face.  
'What is it?' The older girl asked.  
'I miss mommy and daddy.' The high voice of Kester came.  
She smiled sadly in the dark, remembering her own parents. Sarah looked at Kester. She was just as old as Kester was now when she came here. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sarah couldn't do anything but cry for help. At a response on her crying she was hit hard in the face, every time she cried she was hit. So not long after she stopped and let the tears run freely without making a sound.  
'Where are we going?' Sarah asked.  
'None of your business.' A man snapped at her.  
'But…'  
'SILENCE!' The man yelled.  
Sarah bit her lip and tears ran down her face.  
Then she looked at her side and saw a boy of the same age next to her. He had light brown hair and deep blue eyes.  
'What is your name? How old are you.' Sarah whispered.  
'Damien… And I'm eight years old' He whispered back.  
'Mine is Sarah… and I'm…' She looked at him and ten raised five fingers. The boy turned his head toward her. He saw a little girl with two blonde ponytails at each side of her head and hazel eyes. The smile she had only a few minuets ago was gone and a serious look was readable in her eyes. Far too serious in for her age. She was five years old at the time.  
'Silence… you brats.' And the man hit Sarah again, who was swapped back in her seat.  
The car moved faster and turned to the dessert. There they were kicked out of the car and brought inside a huge complex. The complex was an old prison. The big wooden door shut behind them and it was dark. Sarah cried for her parents and her baby brother. As an answer se harshly was pulled back at her hair and hit in the stomach. They would be the first two of in total fifteen hundred children that would come and work in that mine, below the prison.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah opened her eyes again and found herself crying. She swallowed and wiped away her tears. She couldn't let them know she was afraid. She couldn't let them know that she was sad. Sarah was their guardian angel, she was their protector. When Sarah was ten years old, and there were five hundred children, not one of them had marks on their backs, not one had broken bones or got abused. Sarah took care of that. It was only hard labour for them. She, together with Damien, was the oldest around there and they were the ones the children listened to. She wrapped her arms around Kester's shaking body and pulled her against herself.  
'Ssstt… It'll be alright… hush now…It'll be alright Kester… I promise.' She whispered as she gently petted the girl's hair. She repeated it and when she was sure she would be a sleep she laid her back at her corner and went back to her own space again. She rolled onto her side and shivered. She couldn't get sick now, not now… She closed her eyes and tried hard not to think about the cold which swapped through the prison chambers. Then she felt two strong arms coming from behind and pressing her back at a warm and trusted chest. She smiled and cuddled up into the person who kept her warm. He was the only one who she had a good time with. A little spark in a cold dark period of her life her. Her… Damien. That was her guardian angel… If there was a problem or she just needed a shoulder to cry on he would be there, loving her and taking care of her, like she took care of the younger ones.  
'Dad…' She whispered softly  
'…Scott… mom…' Sarah turned and faced Damien.  
'…I miss them so much…' Then rested her head on his chest and cried. Damien pulled her close and hugged her tight. He stroked her hair. The hair that was once beautiful was now dirty and full with coal.  
'I miss my parents too Sarah… And I'm sure the others miss them too.' He softly answered.  
Hazel eyes looked up to him. It was pitch dark in the place were they laid but he knew that they were filled with tears. She was so scared but couldn't let the younger ones know. If they would find out that Sarah was afraid they would get afraid and they would lose faith in her. She didn't want that, she wanted to stay a guardian angel to them. She still wanted to be their protector. Sarah sat up and looked down at him. In the dark they smiled at each other and Damien sat up and kissed her.  
  
Matt sat quiet at the dinner table; Scott seemed to notice that there was something wrong with his dad and especially around this day of the year and two other days. One he knew, his mother had her birthday then, he knew that but the two other days were a mystery to him.  
'Dad…?' He began.  
'Hmm… what is it Scott?' Matt asked distracted.  
'Why are you so quiet this day of the year?'  
Matt looked up and faced his son.  
'Because it is the birthday of a family member…' He said slowly like he was thinking every word over and over.  
'Excuse me?' Scott asked amazed.  
'It is the birthday of a family member…' Matt repeated.  
'Well it isn't mom's birthday and…' his voice trailed of.   
'You sister's…' Matt said in a whisper.  
The words struck like a bomb.  
'I've got a sister?' He asked with a raised brow.  
'Had?' Matt corrected him.  
'…had…? But you didn't answer my question dad.' Scott said now raising from his chair.  
'Sarah Jessica Vanessa Tracker… she was five, about to turn six, at the time you were born. She is five years and three days older then you are…' Matt began.  
Scot sat down again and looked at his father: 'Why didn't you tell me this?'  
Matt raised his shoulders: 'Who knows Scott? Who knows…? It is not easy to lose a wife and child in terrifying moment.'  
Scott looked down and then back at his father. He stood up then and left the room leaving his father alone with his thoughts.  
'A sister… I've got an older sister…' He said softly. 


	3. 2

2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Sarah, hon… it is time to go to bed!' Matt cried out.  
'But I don't want to!' She whined.  
'Sarah…' Matt ordered his daughter.  
Sarah duk away in the closet and said stubborn: 'No.'  
'Sarah Jessica Vanessa Tracker, you come out of that closet and you go to bed right now, young lady!' She heard the voice of her mother. Sarah ran out of the closet and into the bed. She duk in and covered herself in the blankets. Her mother came in with Scott in her arms.  
'That is much better.' She smiled at the bed.  
'Rachel, I tell you, you have such a stubborn daughter…'  
'We, Matt, we…' she corrected him and kissed him softly.  
'If you do Sarah, I'll do Scott…' Matt began.  
Rachel smiled against his lips and said: 'NO, no, no, Matt Tracker, it is also your daughter, you must learn to get her to listen to you, or she will always get away with it.'  
After the seventh bed time story Sarah was still up and awake and Matt gave up. He fell to the bed and closed his eyes. Then he had an idea. Classical music always seemed to relax. He got up again, took the tape recorder and put on *'Nocturne'*. It didn't toke long until Sarah's eyelids dropped and fell a sleep. Matt smiled and tucked in his daughter and put of the light. When he closed the door he gave a sigh of relieve and leaned against the door. Rachel stepped out the same time, looked at him and chuckled.  
'What?' Matt asked irritated.  
'You…' Rachel smiled sweetly.  
'What about me?' He asked raising an eyebrow.  
'How did you come up with the classical music?'  
He grinned and walked to his wife.  
'That…' and he kissed her. 'my dear…' kiss 'is…' another kiss 'my…' kiss 'little…' kiss 'secret…'   
Rachel laughed against his lips, ruffled his hair and together they walked to the main bedroom.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt smiled silently when the play was over. He loved that piece of classical music so much. It was his favourite, and that of Sarah. In a while she couldn't sleep without it anymore. Matt smiled again.  
'My little Sarah…' He thought out loud.  
'Dad… Phone…' He heard Scott.  
'Thanks Scott… Matt Tracker…' He said.  
-- 'I've got information for you.'  
'Who is this?'  
-- 'That is not important.' The voice said at the other line 'Do you want the information or not… It is about someone you lost…'  
Matt got pale and then said: 'How do you know?'  
-- 'I've got my sources… now I must be quick… IN the Turkish dessert there is an old prison and coal mine. That is were fifteen hundred children are including your daughter… Look it up in the encyclopaedia, south of the capital city, somewhere in that dessert.  
'South of the capital, dessert, old prison, coalmine… I can't thank you enough…'  
-- 'One more thing… mister Tracker… Take good care of your son; you don't want to leave Turkey without any children, now do you?'  
'NO, no, of course not, I thank you again for your information.' Matt said again.  
The stranger hang up, Matt lied down the phone and stared at it for a while. Then he jumped up ran to his son's room and said out of breath: 'Scott get your stuff together, we are going to Turkey, I've just got a phone call and said that Sarah and the others are still alive.'  
  
'NO!' She yelled and caught the whip in his hand.  
'You will not hit these children when I'm around then hit me instead!' Her eyes flamed with anger. Kester lay between Sarah's feet her hand raised in the air, hoping that it would take away the pain that would come. Kester looked over her arm and saw Sarah looking angry at the man with the whip. Kester picked up the coals and hurried away to put them into the coal truck. Kester heard the slashing of a whip and the opening of flesh. It was all too known for her. Kester put her hands on her ears and closed her eyes tightly. Suddenly the sound stopped and Kester looked up. She saw that Damien stood between the man and Sarah.  
'First it is that bitch that's stopping me and now it is you!' The man grunted.  
Damien narrowed his eyes and the man walked away to get his supervisors. When he was gone Damien kneeled down and looked at Sarah.  
'Little idiot… what are you doing to yourself?' He said in a whisper.  
'Protecting the ones who are smaller then I am…' Sarah said painfully.  
Damien lifted her up in his strong arms and walked with her to the sleep chamber.  
'No…Don't want to go away… don't want… to… to leave them…' Sarah whispered.  
'Girl you're so stubborn. You won't leave no-one if you go and rest… It won't be that bad to show some feelings, that they know you're still human… especially for the youngest, they look up to you as a mother.' Damien said softly as he lied her down on the floor.  
Sarah nodded and her face twisted when her back came in contact with the ground.  
'…careful… back sour…' She said painfully.  
Damien rolled her to the side and looked at her back. In the dark the saw the blood slipping out the slashes. He stood up walked at the other side and faced Sarah.  
'…It hurts like hell Damien…' She whispered painfully.  
He heard her voice break up and he knew she cried. Softly he took her in his arms and pressed her against himself.  
'…auw…' She whispered.  
He let go her and looked at her. He kissed her passionate.  
'I have to back to work… You rest now okay?' He whispered.  
He felt her nod. He lied her down and stood up and Damien left the sleeping chambers.  
When they all got back five hours later Sarah was fast a sleep. Damien kneeled down beside her and kissed her softly on then forehead. She opened her eyes and heard her stomach growling.  
'I didn't work so I'll probably get nothing to eat.' She said as she came up and looked at the others.  
'You'll get some of mine then…' Kester began.  
'…and mine…' She heard through the chamber.  
Sarah smiled faintly and said: 'Thanks you guys, but…'  
'No buts Sarah, you need to eat, you already do that to little lately.' Damien interrupted her.  
'I'm stubborn, you know that, Damien.' She said at him.  
'All to well my dear all to well.' And kissed her.  
She smiled at him and then went with the others to the eating room. The food was poor, some rice in water. They all loved it, but were only scooped for one time, so they had to eat slowly and with care.  
'Dad…?' She thought  
'…When will we meet again…?' And then she began to eat.  
-----  
A/N * = If you love classical music I recommend this to you, it is a bit mysterious and it's from the movie secret garden. The music absolutely beautiful. 


	4. 3

3. (A/N: the phrases between "…" are thoughts. ^_^)  
  
In the car it was quiet. Scott looked outside and watched the fields and mountains go by.  
'Dad…?' He suddenly began.  
'…Hmmm… what is it Scott?'  
'…How was Sarah when she was younger?'  
'… Stubborn and an exact copy of your mother, at least like character… Sarah had the hazel eyes of your mother and had my appearance.' he reached forward to the little desk in the car (A/N: you know the one on the dashboard) and took out a photo.  
'…Here…' he said reaching backwards to give his son the picture.  
'… That is Sarah…'   
Scott looked at the picture and saw a little girl with a baby in her arms. She had a huge smile on her face. A woman sat next to her on a chair smiling in to the camera. A man stood behind the little girl.  
'Is that Sarah?'  
Matt nodded and looked from his back mirror at Scott and smiled faintly as he saw Scott looking at the picture. He looked up and looked outside, his eyes watching nothing special. The rest of the ride Matt saw his son looking at the picture now and then and watching outside like he was thinking how a life would be if he would grow up *with* a sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'How must I ever tell this to Scott?' Matt cried for the first time since he became a father for the first time. He lied down in the hospital bed. The same hospital he went to pick up Sarah, then a few years later Scott and Rachel and now he had lost his wife and daughter.  
He closed his eyes and saw the whole scene again. The gunshot, the cries of Sarah for her mother, Scott in his lap getting awake from the turmoil and beginning to cry also. Matt pulled Scott close and felt him slip away into unconscious.  
  
He woke up in the hospital. Clean white sheets, Ivey in his hand. Then he heard voices, the voices of doctors and nurses and then the voices of Alex and a new friend Bruce Sato.  
Bruce had known Sarah and the others for only a short while but he also had the feeling he had lost a family. They'd promised each other not to talk about the whole case ever again.   
  
Matt got home in an empty house with only a son that he had to raise on his own. With no sister or a mother near by to support him. He was completely alone.  
  
Matt was somehow stubborn and began to search for leads or links between what happened and that of other cases he once got under his nose. The others that later on joined the group never heard anything about what had happened to his family. It was always Matt, Scott and T-Bob.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt sighed and stopped the car at a gas station.  
'Come one Scott, let's fill up this tank.' Matt said looking to the backseat of the car.  
Scott nodded and got out of the car, T-Bob close behind him.  
In the gas station Scott didn't feel comfortable. All those eyes were upon him and none of them felt very relaxing.  
'Dad… I think I want to go.'  
At the same time a person fell against Matt. Matt caught the person and then he heard her whisper: 'Get your son out of here. I beg of you, take him with you away from this place. There are people here that want to take him away. For working in the mines, they think that he is strong enough to work. Take good care of your son…' The person dressed in the traditional clothing a woman should were in these countries got up and left in a hurry.  
Matt saw that Scott was feeling uncomfortable.  
'Come on Scott, I've paid for the gas, lets go now okay?'  
Scott nodded and the three of them left the gas station in a hurry.  
"I will not make the same mistake again… Ow Sarah help me please." Matt thought as they got into the car and left. A few minuets later Matt saw they were being followed.  
"No… Sarah… Scott… If I were to lose Scott as well…I would surly die of grief!"  
'Scott, buckle up, we are going to the air…' He said in his I-don't-want-any-backtalk voice.  
Scott nodded and buckled up. As soon as he did that Matt pushed the button and not long after Thunderhawk was airborne, leaving the Turkish men on the ground behind cursing and yelling at each other.  
'Okay… Now I want you to listen carefully. We will go to the hotel and I want you to stay on your room when I'm gone… I mean this Scott… If I see you outside the room without saying that to me first I will be very angry with you.'  
'Yes dad…' Scott sighed.  
'I don't want to lose you the same way as I lost Sarah.' He said in an angered voice.  
Scott looked at his father… "The same way as he lost Sarah?" He thought.  
Matt saw the question marks in his son's eyes.  
'Sarah was five about to turn six when you were born and we went to Turkey to go on vacation…' He began.  
'…It would be the last vacation that we would have with the four of us. Rachel, your mother, sacrificed her life to save that of Sarah and that of us…But Sarah was taking away…'  
'…Until today I never knew where she would be, or in that case, if she still would be alive… And when I got that phone call, now yesterday, I got hope again, Sarah was still alive…'  
Scott had listened to his father with a half open mouth.  
'…Now I know what has happened to her. Sarah was taking away by the same men that followed us back there… For child's labour...' Matt finished the sentence in a whisper.  
Scott new this was going to be a MASK mission, he almost knew which agents were necessary. Thunderhawk landed before the hotel. Scott and T-Bob got out and then Matt took out his laptop out.  
'…Computer, please select the agents best suited for this mission.' He said.  
Scott was right. The agents were Alex, Bruce, Gloria, Brad and his dad.  
  
'Sarah!' He yelled in terror. She had slipped of the edge and fell a feet down.  
'Auw…' He heard her cry out.  
Damien didn't waist a minuet and climbed down the edge.  
'Sarah… Are you okay?' He yelled down.  
'I'm…fine.' He heard her say. But the pain was reflected in her voice.  
'You stupid kid…' He said as he jumped on the ground and sat next to her pulling her into a hug.  
'I'm sorry… I didn't look where I was putting my feet. I'm a little occupied lately.' She said with a sad face.  
'With what…?'  
'…A plan…'  
'…A plan?' Damien echoed softly.  
She looked up at him: 'A plan to get out of here. A plan to see the sun again to breathe the air again. I don't want the others that are here for such a short while go on living like we did for fourteen years. IT has been fourteen years. I don't want to work anymore… I have enough of it. I have enough of the fact that I have to protect them. I have enough of getting whipped to threads because I don't want the children to be hurt.' Tears ran down her face now. Damien bowed and kissed her tears away.  
'I'll help you…' He whispered through the kisses.  
He felt her smile and then she said: 'I was hoping you'd say that.'  
They stood up and climbed up the wall to get back to work. 


	5. 4

4. (A/N: the phrases between "…" are thoughts. ^_^)  
  
It was in the middle of the night when Sarah was woken up by one of the slave drivers.  
'Get up…' She was told.  
Another went to wake up Damien. Sleepy and stumbling they left the sleeping quarters and went to the big boss of the slave mine. When they entered Sarah saw a boy around twelve years old, with reddish hair, sitting on the wooden chair. Small gasps left his mouth.  
'You promised!' Sarah yelled as she hurried to the new kid and wrapping her arms around his shaking body.  
'You promised! You promised no more children, you promised that Kester was the last!' She yelled to the boss. Immediately she was hit hard in the face. She fell down the floor and her hair covered most of her face.  
'Sarah!' Damien yelled and hurried down at her.  
When the name Sarah fell the boy looked up and saw a figure laying on the floor another bowed over her so he couldn't see how she looked like. The girl shook her head and sat up. 'I'm fine Damien… I'm fine…' She whispered softly.  
Then the girl looked at the man in front of the desk and said: 'NO more children, I beg of you… We have more then fifteen hundred now… We can not feed them all.' She cried softly now.  
She then looked up at the boy and her eyes became wide of fear as let a scared gasp escape her mouth: 'You…' She whispered.  
She stood up and ran crying outside the room of the 'The Big Boss'. Damien looked at the boss and then at the new kid.  
'Come on kid…' He said.  
'…I'll take you to the sleeping quarters… And then I will find Sarah.' But the last part he didn't say out loud.  
  
Matt moaned of pain and touched the back of his head as he got up. Stars twinkled at the side of his head. He looked at the mess in the hotel room. His hart stopped… Scott was gone.  
'Scott!' He yelled running to the balcony. 'Scott!' He yelled again.  
He felt himself drawing to his knees.  
"NO, this can not be happing." He thought.  
Alex was the first to enter the hotel room. He saw the mess and then he saw Matt on his knees slamming his fists to the ground repeating the name of his children with every strike of his fists. Alex knew in an instant that Scott was taking also. He knew how hard it was for Matt to get over the fact that he had lost a daughter, and now it would break him up inside knowing that he lost his son the same way he lost his daughter. Then he heard the others arrive. He left the room and hurried down.  
'What has happened?' Gloria asked as she came into the room.  
'It looks like hell has broken lose.' Brad said.  
At that time Matt walked out of the bathroom. He had washed his hands and held a glass of whiskey in his right hand.  
'Oh my god… Matt. What the hell is going on here?' Gloria spoke up.  
'That is a long story…'  
'…We've got the time… Start…!' Gloria commanded.  
Matt sat down the bed and looked up at his friends and agents. He sighed deeply and began to tell, about another family member, a daughter Sarah that disappeared fourteen years ago.  
And that now Scott was taking to. He buried his head in his hands and cried. One by one they left the room, except for Gloria; she sat down next to him and pulled him into a friendly and comforting hug.  
'Hush…' She said while rocking him like she comforted a little kid.  
'…It'll be alright… We are here now, and we are not leaving until this case is over.' She whispered softly.  
'First let's get you into bed and let you sleep. You'll need it for the search tomorrow.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt got in after he heard Scott shout for help. He got in and saw ten men in black cloths and their faces were coloured in a black substance. They looked up and saw an angered Matt Tracker.  
'Dad…!' Scott cried out.  
Matt narrowed his eyes as he looked at the position his son was in.  
'You get away from my son!' He said in an angered and outraged voice.  
Then he suddenly felt a blow to the head and he heard the cry of Scott then everything became black. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt sat up in a cry, panting for air. The nightmare had become reality. Both his children were gone now. He reached for the light but was stopped by a hand.  
'I warned you about it, didn't I…? I warned you that this would happen.' He heard the familiar voice close by.  
'Who are you?'  
'That is not of importance.' The voice said.  
'Wait a minuet, you were the one who called me and you were the one who warned me. I have a right to know who you are!' He wanted to grab her hand but the person was quicker and caught his instead. She pushed him down by his throat and snapped: 'You will not leave this country without both of your children. Now listen to these coordinates and follow my hints to the point… that is if you want to see both your children alive and well.' The woman had remarkable strength in her hands.  
'Okay… okay… may I breathe now?' He said choking.  
The grip loosened around his neck and with the speed of a cat he did the same and countered the woman.  
'I should rip that cloth from your head to see who you are and ran your status through the computer. But I know the traditions of this country so I will not do this. But I'm warning you. If you come into my room again, or contact me this way, I will forget the things I've just said and I *will* ripe it off.' He said darkened. His eyes were two stripes now.  
With the quickness of a cat she rolled away hit Mat in the stomach so he lost all grip of her and she fled out of the room through the balcony door. The same way she got in.  
"This has gone far enough… Scott… Sarah… I'll find you guys… Even if I die trying." Matt thought angry. He stood up but was taken back to the floor by the pain in stomach. That woman sure could kick. His face twisted when he got up again and fell down onto his bed.  
  
'You never told me your name.' A soft voice of Sarah came.  
'My name…?' The boy replied soft, his voice still reflecting the tears she couldn't see.  
'…What is in to you?'  
Sarah raised her shoulders and then said: 'Contact I think?'  
The boy turned and looked at the older girl. In the dark she smiled and said: 'My name is Sarah… and I'm almost nineteen.'  
'I'm Scott…going to be thirteen.' He said softly.  
'Well Scott… I'll be honest with you… welcome to hell.' She whispered faintly smiling in the dark.  
'Sarah…' They heard suddenly.  
She turned and saw Kester looking down at her.  
'What is it Kester?'  
'I can't sleep, will you sing to me?' The little girl pouted.  
'Get some sleep Scott, you'll need it.' She laid an arm on his shoulder and squeezed it a bit. She saw him smiling at her in the dark and closed his eyes then.  
Sarah got up and walked with Kester to her place. They sat down and with Kester's head on her lap she began to sing. A song she knew all her life. She grew up with it and sang it with her father. 'Let it be'  
Kester soon fall a sleep and Sarah went back to her own place and fell a sleep. The last thing on her mind was the escape from the mines that was her house for fourteen years long, almost fifteen.  
  
Matt joined his friends at the breakfast table broken.  
'Okay, what do we got?' He said rubbing his hands across his face.  
'Not much. We tried to locate him by the locater in his shirt but we think someone ripped a piece of his shirt and with that the locater. Matt nodded absently and then remembered the coordinates the woman gave him last night.  
'Alex, where are these coordinates point to?' He gave the paper where he scrambled them on last night. Alex looked them up and not soon after everyone sat in their cars racing toward the point. Not noticing that woman in the black was watching them from the shadows. Underneath her scarf she smiled faintly.  
"Go and get your family back, you will succeed… Matt…"  
----  
(O my god! Scott is in there too! Hehehehehehe *wicked grin*… And doesn't that now make you wonder who that woman is eh??? Thank you for the reviews, they are really helping… keep it up ^^ 'hint hint' ^^*. Until the next chappie… this is Hannah logging of… Baibai 


	6. 5

5. (A/N: same as chappie 3 & 4)  
  
They stopped before an old prison. Gloria shivered involuntarily.  
'This place is giving me the creeps.' She said a bit shaky.  
Knowing Gloria, she wasn't afraid of nothing. So it had to be pretty scary.  
'This is not my choice of a hotel.' Brad said. The only thing he got was an angry glare of Matt and the others.  
'Will Sarah and the others be in here?' Alex asked.  
As an answer they were fired upon.   
'Does that give you enough answering?' Bruce said as they got behind the cars.  
Suddenly the firing stopped and the door opened and a big man walked out. He was fat and had black eyes, black suit, and deep black hair.  
'My name Takanee Ulsem and I ask you gently to leave. This is private property and I will let them shoot you again if you don't leave this alone.'  
Suddenly they heard children cry.  
'This is an orphanage.' The man said.  
'In the middle of the dessert…? And guarded by soldiers?' Matt asked as he crossed his arms.  
'There are more orphanages on weird places mister…'  
Matt raised an eyebrow but didn't say what he was thinking. The man turned and yelled something in Turkish. The doors slowly closed but before they were fully closed Matt heard the voice of his son crying out for help. Then he heard a whip, and the yell of pain coming from his son.  
'What are you doing!?' They heard suddenly a girl's voice crying out.  
'You know that you will not harm these children when I'm around!'  
'Go away from the boy… child.' Someone hissed.  
'NO! I will not let you harm him of any other in that matter. Not as long as I have air in my longs and walk this planet. It was my fault that he got away…' They heard.  
'Auw…!' The whip hit flesh again.  
'Go inside new - one… This is not for your eyes.' They heard the man grunt.  
'Sarah!' Scott yelled.  
Matt sunk to his knees. "Sarah?" He thought.  
His daughter was in there getting whipped to threads. Alex saw what he was about to do. He dragged him away and hissed: 'What are you doing? Scott and Sarah will have nothing to a dead father.'  
  
He stood before the window eyes looking at nothing particularly. He knew that if they would stay there another day they would surly die. He didn't hear someone enter. He didn't notice that someone stood next to him. He just leaned at the doorpost staring into nothing.  
'They are still alive… be glad about that…' He suddenly heard in a whisper.  
Matt looked up and turned his head to the side. The woman in the black cloth stood next to him.  
"Who are you?" He thought as he looked into the hazel eyes of the unknown person.  
The woman had a mysterious glance in her eyes.  
'They are alive and I'm positive that you will come up with a plan to free them and the other children.' She said softly.  
She turned and left the room. Matt stood there a couple of seconds and then ran after the woman. In the hallway it was empty, not a sign of the woman in black. Nothing!  
"She can't have just disappeared into thin air?"  
He looked at both sides and then ran towards the exit, bumping into Alex on the way out.  
'Woho Matt… where's the fire?' He asked.  
'Did you see a woman dressed in a black cloth, all in black?' He asked.  
'What do you mean? The hallway is empty except for us and I didn't see someone like you describe passing me on the way to you.' Alex said in surprise.  
Matt thought that he was going crazy.  
"I'm going to get crazy if I don't free them."  
  
'Are you in any pain Scott?' She asked as her own face twisted in pain and tears that she didn't want to shed. He shook his head and looked at the girl who took the hits for him.  
'Good… Let's go and work alright?'  
Scott could only nod.  
'One more advice… If you're sad and you want to cry, then don't do it in front of the supervisors, there have been a lot of children who did so and got caught by the whip.' She said. Scott nodded again. Then Damien came out of the prison and kneeled down next to the two others.  
'Scott… I think you know Damien already?' She said smiling faintly not to give into the pain that was so visible in her eyes.  
'We'd already meet.' He said and looked at the light brown haired guy next to the girl who saved him from scars.  
Sarah had long blond hair which was covered in black coal. Stripes of black covered most of her clothes, body and face. She had hazel eyes and she reminded him of his dad in a way.  
'Thank you…' He then said softly.  
Sarah looked up and smiled sadly.  
'This has taken far enough. We leave at midnight.' Sarah said, her eyes getting soft.  
Damien nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.  
'Do we have everything in place?' She whispered.  
'What are you three still doing here?! Get back inside and back to work, or I will get out the whip again.' Someone threatened.  
Sarah's eyes narrowed and her foot shot out… tackling the man. Then her eyes became big of fear.  
"Did I just do that? What kind of an idiot am I?!"   
The man grunted his face red of anger. Sarah scrambled backwards, and was trapped when she hit the wall. The man had driven her in a corner. There was no way out. The man showed no mercy on her. Sarah had to be thankful that she still lived when he was done with her.  
"Dad…" She thought.  
"…Please save us…" She looked up and in her eyes was a sign of despair and they were hopeless.  
'Did we finally beat the hope out of you?' The man sneered with a wicked grin.  
Sarah closed her eyes and hung her head. She took a shattered breath and her shoulders shocked.  
'I asked you a question girl… ANSWER!' He yelled dragging her to her feet and forced her to look at him.  
Sarah looked at him and said: 'Sticks and stones will break my bones, but they will not shatter my hope and soul. I've got faith-'  
'Faith in what…? Your parents are dead, who will be looking for you?! There are so many children who are missing in the world. The police can not do anything… I'm sorry… won't do anything because we are above the law! We make the rules in this part of the world… That is why there is no-one that came looking for you guys.'  
'YOU LIE!' Sarah screamed.  
As a response she was hit in the face. Blood dripped out of the corner of her mouth. She looked back at the guy and locked his sight with hers and said then in a darkened and a voice full of anger: 'You may have won this battle Achim, but the children will win the war. I can guarantee you that!'  
Scott recognised the voice of that of his father. It was so remarkable that they showed so much resembling. Achim threw her away and Sarah landed at the feet of Damien.  
'GET INSIDE!' He hurled.  
'Yes sir.' They all said.  
Supported by Damien Sarah walked back inside the prison. Scott was close behind. He was pondering on why this was all happening to them… to him.  
  
'Sarah…' Scott asked when they were eating.  
'…Hmm… what is Scott?' She asked.  
'What is your last name? Do you know that?'  
Sarah looked up from her plate and looked down at the blue grey eyes of the new kid sitting next to her.   
'Why do you want to know?' She then asked.  
Scott simply raised his shoulders. 'Just because…' He said.  
Sarah smiled at him and ruffled his hair and then said: 'Tracker… Sarah Jessica Vanessa Tracker…'  
To Scott it hit like a bomb. He was so surprised that he almost fell from the bench.  
'Woho there kid… don't you fall now okay?' She said.  
'…Why did you want to know my last name Scott…?' She then asked.  
'Because…' Scott stopped and looked at the older girl.  
'…We share the last name…' He said softly.  
'My name is Scott Tracker.' He said.  
Sarah's eyes almost popped out in surprise.  
'NO way…' She whispered. 'No way that you are… Are you possibly related to Matt and Rachel Tracker?' She asked.  
'They are my parents. Only Rachel, my mom, died fourteen years ago. I was three weeks at that time.' He began.  
'Excuse me Scott… I need some fresh air…' Sarah stood up and tumbling she ran out of the room, leaving Damien and the rest behind with question marks in their faces. All except for Scott, he had a hard trouble to keep his tears back.  
"My sister saved my back today… literally... Sarah… She's my sister." Tears ran down Scott's face.   
-----  
  
('_' Woho, very long chappie this time, had a bit of a writer inspiration ^_^) 


	7. 6

6.  
  
"My brabby… wait it is brother…" She smiled at the memory as the tears still dropped from her eyes. "He is here… But how…, how can this be…? O, dad, how could you let this happen to him? Wasn't I hard enough to lose…? Didn't you learn anything about that?" She buried her head deeper in her armpits and closed her eyes tightly.  
'Sarah…?' A little voice came from the side.  
Sarah looked up and saw Kester standing next to her. Quickly she wiped the tears from her face, smiled and asked: 'what is it Kester?'  
'Are you okay?' She asked softly.  
Sarah nodded and said: 'I'm fine…'  
'Why did you leave the dinner table?'  
'Because… I needed some air.' She said  
'Why, are you crying?'  
'Why, are you asking so many questions?' She asked smiling.  
'If that new guy hurt you, we can hurt him too I'll go to him and kick him on the shines.'  
Sarah laughed and dragged the little girl to her knees and into a tight hug.  
'You are very brave for a six year old Kester.' She said as she pulled Kester closer.  
Kester smiled and wrapped her little hands around Sarah's neck, hugging the older girl back.  
'Come…' Sarah then said.  
'Let's get back okay?'  
Kester looked at her mother… Well she thought of her as a mother… Kester had been her a few years already and always when she was in trouble or needed a shoulder to cry on, Sarah was there fro her and everyone else. Suddenly Kester missed her parents very much. She saw the same pain in the eyes of Sarah.  
'I miss them too Kester… I miss them too… And it is not wrong to let others show that you miss them.'  
"Damn… now I trapped myself… Now it will come…" She thought.  
'Don't you miss your parents then?'  
Sarah closed her eyes and smiled bitterly. 'I miss them a lot… Every day I think about them.'  
'Mommy…' She pouted and tears ran down from her eyes.  
It didn't take long or Damien and the rest assembled around her. Damien sat next to her and pulled her close. The others sat in a circle close to her. Sarah looked at all the children and then said: 'this will be the last week we will spend here.'  
A few mouths fell open in surprise.  
'This is no place to talk about it. But I promise you guys this… At the end of the week we will breathe air again.'  
'I'll help.' A voice came.  
Sarah looked up and saw Scott looking down to her. She smiled and said: 'I hoped you'd say that. Come on… let's go back and get some sleep.'  
  
'Mayhem! What is VENOM doing here?' Alex asked.  
'I don't know… and I don't want to know ether. My children are the main priority here. If they are back I can start think about the rest again.' Matt said dark as he followed the cars with the snake carved on the side with his eyes.  
"What the hell is MASK doing here?" Mayhem thought angry as he saw the cars and flying further he thought of something else.  
'Must we get them boss?' He heard Vanessa through his mask.  
'NO! We must find HIM first. That is our main priority for the time being.' Miles ordered.  
'Yes sir.' Vanessa said.  
  
'Will we pull it through Damien?' She suddenly whispered.  
'Don't lose your faith now Sarah… Don't do it!'  
'I'm afraid that it is already too late.' She said shaking.  
'Ow Sarah…' He hugged her.  
'…Just don't do it okay? Don't lose faith. I trust you, the others trust you… We are all behind you. Look at the younger children they want to be with their family again. And you… didn't you once said that you wouldn't give up hope that you would never die without getting old and seeing your children growing up. You told me once that you wanted to marry, get children, raise them, watch them grow old, getting children for themselves and you would die an old lady warm in her bed.'  
'I remember…' She cried.  
'…Ow Damien… If you weren't here with me...I would surly have killed myself ten years ago or so.' She whispered as she dug her head deeper into his chest.  
'Sarah…' And he hugged her tighter.  
'…Couldn't you come a bit later with this confession?? You're scaring living hell out of me, do you know that?' He was scared. Sarah felt every muscle tighten when she spoke of death.  
She shook her head and looked up to him. Damien wiped her tears away and kissed her lovingly. As he was trying to let her breathe, let her not give up hope. The tears kept flowing.  
"I will not give up hope… I will fight until the end… I will let the children grow up in the sun… I will give them their trust in the world back… I will… I must stop thinking now."  
  
"Why is VENOM here?" Matt thought as he lied down his bed again and stared to the ceiling.  
A laughing face of a little girl came to his mind. The little girl sat in a big chair and held a baby in her arms. First she smiled at the baby and then in front of her. Then a picture when she was a bit older. Two flapping ponytails were at the sides of her head. She sat on the swing waving at someone. Her little brother lied down in the cradle on the grass field somewhere in the shadow. He folded his arms behind his head and the last thing on his mind was before he drifted away to sleep was: "How will she be now? Scott, Sarah… we are coming to rescue you."  
  
Someone stared up to the window of Matt Tracker  
"Please, find your children Matt… And get to know your daughter. She is so much like you… She has your spiret, your stubbornness, your faith of a happy ending, although it fading rapidly. Find them before it is too late." The woman thought.   
-----  
(A/N: We can't have a MASK fiction without VENOM, now can we? ^_^. And who would Miles mean with Him??? And…do you already know who the woman is?? If you think you do, let me know… Keep the reviews up also please. Because without reviews no more MASK fiction from me…) 


	8. 7

7.  
  
'We must find him.' Miles said as he sat at his desk and stared in front of him.  
'It has been fourteen freaking years damn it!' He suddenly cried out in anger.  
Vanessa, Cliff and Rax looked at their boss in fright. This was the first time that he got this angry in front of them.  
  
'Where is Scott?' Sarah asked suddenly.  
'I don't know.' Damien said.  
'Damn… you don't think…?' Sarah started.  
'Darn kid!' She yelled and ran outside. She was one of the few who were permitted to go outside once in a while.  
'Scott!' She yelled. She looked around the premises.  
'SCOTT… NO! Don't do it!' She yelled when she saw the little boy hanging into the ropes trying to open the gate. It succeeded him. That was a small miracle itself.  
'Scott… Stupid kid!' She cried out.  
The gate opened and Scott took a run for it. Sarah was quicker and caught him before he could leave.  
'LET ME GO!' He cried.  
'WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO HERE? KILL YOURSELF!?' Sarah cried out.  
  
Outside the members of MASK assembled before the prison. They were surprised when they heard someone yell. It had to be Sarah crying out Scott's name.  
'What is VENOM doing here!?' Bruce asked.  
'Not much good, I think Bruce.' Matt replied.  
'MASK!' They heard the voice of Miles come from the air.  
'VENOM.' Matt said coldly.  
The gate opened and Scott wanted to run out but was hold by a girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was covered in black of the coal.  
'Dad…!' Scott yelled  
'Scott…' Then his voice faded away. Tears welled up in his eyes and ran down his cheeks.  
The girl embracing Scott was a copy of Rachel.  
Sarah's heart missed a beat.  
'Come on Scott… We'll find a way… but not like this… not here… not now.' She gasped.  
Matt wanted to run to them but Sarah shook her head and tears sprung off her face. Then suddenly there were a mass of people around them, and he didn't see anything anymore.  
'AUW…!' They heard the voice of Sarah.  
'SARAH… SCOTT…!' Matt yelled hopelessly.  
Before the doors closed completely they saw mister Ulsem grinning wickedly. Damien stood there also trying to protect both of the persons next to him.   
'You will never get them back!' He said in with a strange grin on his face.  
'Goodbye mister Tracker…' the doors closed.  
'Damnit…!' Matt yelled.  
None of the MASK members saw that Miles had sunk to his knees.   
'Boss… what is it?' Vanessa asked.  
'I have found him… I have finally found him.' He whispered.  
----  
  
A/N: ever so short… Gomen nasai minna, I promiss that the next chappie is longer and has more action…. And sorry that I didn't update in a while… Busy with school and had a writersblock… happens more often… For now thia is Hannah saying goodbye and till the next chappie. 


	9. 8

8.  
  
'Whose side are you on?' Scott cried out in anger, when they were back in the mine.  
'The side of the children.' She hissed.  
'You are making the escape more difficult with this action…' Sarah flamed at him.  
'Sarah, just clam down alright?' Damien interferred.  
'I know that you want to go home. I know you wat leave. Don'T you think I want to leave this horrid place?' She hissed.  
Scott watched his sister rage at him.  
'All I want is to get out of here.' He yelled.  
'Don't you think I want that? After fourteen years?!' Sarah cried. Her tears kept flowing.  
'Do you really think I like sitting here? Working everyday? Getting whipped to threads, only because I don't want to the others to get hurt.' Sarah stood before him and locked eyes with her little brother.  
'Do you really think that I like to stay here, after seeing dad again? Seeing how helplessly he was when I shook my head? I din't see his face, but I knew he cried…'  
'…I'm sorry… I must be alone for a while...' Sarah passed Scott and left the room.  
Scott hung his head. Damien, who watched the whole scene, walked up to him and said then softly: 'She's trying to come up with a plan to get out of here. Give her till Friday. She will have a plan by then.'  
Scott nodded and tilted his head and watched the older guy.   
  
'She was right you know? It was hard for her but if you would attack you would wined up dead.'  
'Hello to you to…' Matt said, his eyes not facing the black woman next to him.  
'Hello…' She said.  
'How is it, that every time you come here, no one can see you except for me…?'  
The woman smiled from underneath her cloth. Matt's eyes turned small and looked at the woman. She had hazel eyes… the shape and the colour were the exact same as from…  
The woman closed her eyes and her smile deepend.  
Matt wanted to call her name but she was quicker and placed a finger on his lips. 'Don't…'  
'…Don't call my name yet, say it when she is back…' She whispered.  
Tears glinstered in his eyes.  
'I thought you were…' He started in a broken voice.  
'I am… but there are things that are far more powerful then that...' She said, as her eyes were half closed. Matt pulled up his hand to touch hers. He was surprised when he touched flesh.  
She saw the surprise in his eyes, she smiled and said soflty: 'Are you that surprised?'  
Matt could only nod. The woman closed her eyes and hung her head.  
'I need to go… My time is up…'  
'Stay…'  
'I can't, how much I want to… I can't… Get your daughter back… that is the most important now…' She said.  
  
'Damn it!' Miles raged suddenly.  
'We were so close… Why must MASK interfere here…?' He raged further. He took his glass of *whiskey and threw it at the wall. The glass broke and the whiskey dripped down from the wall, leaving dark stripes in the progress.  
'I want him back…!' He suddenly yelled.  
'Who you mean boss…?' Cliff asked.  
'My son…' He said softly.  
The three looked at him with amed eyes.  
'Your son…? You have a son?' Vanessa asked in amezement.  
'Yes I do have a son…' He said and sat down again.  
He saighed hard and began to tell. 'He disappeared when he was eight. That is now fourteen years ago. We were in Arabie and we, my wife, son and I, just came back from the great Bazaar there. We were being followed, I found out too late. They murdered my wife and took my only child. I was left to de. Matt was in Turkey at the time it happened so I couldn't tell him what had happened. When we came back to the mansion it was like he had been through hell. He didn't have his wife and daughter with him. When I asked him he didn't answer and held his son close. I left a few weaks after that, and took the plans of then masks with me… I wanted to get back at the men who had murdered my wife and took my only son with me. I swore to get even with them… My vengage would be sweet… Now I can and now I need more help…'  
Miles stood up suddenly and said: 'Let's go men!'  
'Yes Sir!' The three yelled and   
----  
A/N: *whiskey = I always thought of Miles being a real whiskey drinker, at the way he acted sometimes and at the way he was drawn. ^_^'  
I know I know I know, it is short, but OH MY… Miles has a son…. ^_^ (hehehehehe…. Ow I'm evil)  
Oh, and one more thing: NO REVIEWS? NO MASK FICTION! And it will be very stupid then… because the best is yet to come. 


	10. 9

9. (A/N: the phrases between "…" are thoughts…)  
  
'Today has to be Thursday… we have to pray.' Sarah mumbled.  
'… One more night… one more night and will be here fifteen years and I will see the daylight once more outside the prision walls.' She continued mumbling.  
"Please let this work… Godd, if you do exist, please help me make the escape smooth. Please I beg of you." Sarah prayed as she closed her eyes and volded her hands.  
'You'll do fine girl. I… We have faith in you.' She heard a soft voice by her ear. Then she felt someone take her hand. Sarah opened her eyes and looked at Damien. She smiled faintly and whispered: 'it seems that you are a good mindreader Damien…'  
Damien smiled and raised his shoulders and then said: 'I know you through and through.'  
Sarah chuckled inwardly and closed her eyes again.  
Two minutes later they worked again. Suddenly Sarah looked up and became pale. She became that pale that Damien thought she would faint.  
'Sarah…' Damien whispered.  
Sarah could do nothing but just stare at him. No she didn't stare at him, she stared at something behind him. He turned and saw Scott. There was blood on his face and it dripped along side his cheek downward.  
'Scott…' She whispered. She ran at the boy who collapsed in her arms.  
'Scott… what happened…? Who did this to you?' She asked. Her voice was trembling with fear. Sarah turned from white into bloodred.  
'Damien… take Scott to the sleep chambers…'  
'But Sarah…'  
'NOW!' It was the forst time she yelled at someone.  
Damien had never seen Sarah acting like this before.  
'Be careful Sarah…' He said.  
'Always Damien… Always…' She said smiling.  
  
Matt knew there was something wrong with his children.  
'MASK… assemble…' He said. Matt stood up and left to get his car.  
'I'm not waiting any longer, I want them back… TODAY!' He said dark.  
'And I'm not leaving this country without my children.' He continued dark.  
  
'Can you walk Scott?' Sarah asked.  
He nodded painfully.  
'We are leaving tonight… I had it with this place… That they hurt me… fine… but I will not allow that they will hurt others.' Sarah raged softly.  
She was really trmebling with anger. She had never been this angry. Sarah was always stubborn but also obidient, always silent only when someone got hurt, then she demanded an explenasion. And she was always ready to find a solution in difficult situations.  
  
'VENOM is here again Matt. What are they up to?'  
  
'It is MASK again boss… Must we…'  
'NO!' He almost yelled.  
'Euhhh… why sir?'  
'Because we'll need their help.' He said simply.  
Cliff, Rax and Vanessa looked with open mouths at their boss.  
'I really hope you make a joke-' Rax began.  
'I don't make jokes!' he cut him off brutely.  
'Not when it comes to family.' He practically yelled.  
  
With the word family Matt looked up. With a questioned face he looked at the once called friend. He looked back at Gloria and the others who just raised their shoulders.  
  
A cry made them all look at the prison.  
'You will not touch them!' A girl's voice cried out.  
They heard a few Turks talk amongst each other and they heard: 'if you want to leave you must try to find a way through the bullets.  
The sound of guns was heard from the walls.  
'SCOTT…! Jerk! You'll pay for that.  
Matt paled: "don't let me lose a son as I found my daughter."   
  
'VIPER ON!' miles yelled to his mask.  
The wooden door melted away. When it was completely gone, they saw paled faces and children in black clothes. Black stripes were visible on their bodies. Their hair was messy.  
'Attack now!' A voice yelled. With that all the children ran toward the men that held them captive and pushed them to the floor.  
'Aura on!' Gloria yelled. All the children were surrounded in a yellow orb.  
'Whip on!' The whip shot out and pinned the men to the ground.  
Matt contacted in the meanwhile the police and that they had to sent ambulances and helicopters.  
  
Matt raced back and found the children together. He swallowed and his eyes searched the group and kept hanging on a girl with long blond hair, and hazel eyes. The eyes of her mother… the eyes of Rachel.  
-----  
  
A/N: hehehehe cliffie?? Hehehe ^^* Well it is time to review again!! Pweeeeeezzzzzzz? *big glinstering puppy eyes* 


	11. author's note

autor's note, important, for the reviewers,  
  
Dear everyone,  
  
My story is nearing it's end.. this will be the first story I complete on FF. *trompets music*  
but anyway... I want to thank you all for the reviews I recieved from you... although there aren't many  
i just want to say thank you for the onces who did review..  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!! ^_^  
For now.... this is Hannah logging off with the author's note. 


	12. 10

10. (Hello you guys, I'M back…. Soooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy that I didn't update this long….. School sucks big time and I'M very buzy with it…. But to make it up with ya all, here are 2 chappies of "Mask, a lost daughter".)  
  
'Dad!' Someone yelled and ran out of the crowd of children and ran towards his father.  
Matt was brought out of his concentration and saw a little boy covered in black coal running toward him.  
'Scott wait a second! Scott!' A voice yelled.  
'Scott!' Matt yelled and opened his arms where Scott ran into. They hugged each other and Matt fell to his knees with Scott in his arms.  
Suddenly they heard sirens and a lot of motors coming their way. The children looked at Sarah and Damien for a second and then ran toward them.  
The police, firemen and the ambulances (the whole thing) came rushing toward them. Matt let go of his son and went up to meet them. The inspector that led the investigation talked with Matt and tehn lookde at the children. Damien and Sarah looked at each other and Sarah said: 'Damien why don't you stay with the kids… I'll go and talk with them.'  
'You sure?'  
Sarah nodded and said: 'there must be a day that I need to talk to people again or not?'  
Damien nodded and Sarah stepped to the front. She inhaled deepley and made an inwardly cross. She closed her eyes and walked in the direction of the two men talking.  
Sarah froze when a voice yelled Damien. She turned and saw an old man running toward him.  
'DAD!' He yelled and ran to the older man.  
Sarah smiled and walked back at Damien.  
'Sarah this is my father… Dad, this Sarah…' He stopped and looked at her.  
Sarah smiled and said: 'Tracker… Sarah Tracker…'  
Two men froze at her saying that.  
'Tracker?' The old man asked.  
Sarah nodded.  
'I didn't know Matt had a daughter.' The man said.  
Matt turned slowly and saw a girl with blond hair talking with his enemy.  
'Damien Mayhem?' A woman asked.  
Damien turned and saw a woman with fireyred hair and a black lock on the left side of her pony.   
He nodded and tehn the woman continued: 'Vanessa Warfield… an employee of your dad's.' And she shook the hand of Damien.  
'Vanessa, piss off.' Miles gritted.  
Sarah chuckled and looked at the father of Damien. They had a lot in coment, the face in particullary.   
She turned and saw a man around the fourty with blond hair and blue eyes. He stood a few feet away from them and looked at Sarah. She looked back at him and tried to remember where she had seen him before. They locked eyes and Sarah whispered: 'dad?'  
The man nodded. Sarah's eyes widdened and her breath became shattered.  
'What is it Sarah?' Damien asked as he heard the breath of Sarah become higher.  
'My dad… He's here…' She whipsered. She felt tears running down her face. She didn't bother wiping them away. The smaller children may see that she cried, that she was human as well.  
'Go…' Damien whispered.  
She looked at Damien and then back at her father.  
'Dad…' She whispered again. Her eyes softened more and ass he closed and opened them he was still there.  
'It isn't a dream… I'm free… he is really standing there…' She said.  
With all the might she had she cried the one word Matt was hoping to hesar from her.  
'DAD!' She cried out loud and began running toward him.  
'Sarah!' He cried and met his daughter halfway.  
Sarah stopped and looked at him. She smiled and sniffed her nose. They looked at each other for a few more seconds and then Sarah pushed herslef into Matt's arms and laid her head on his chest and cried. Matt wrapped his arms around his shaking daughter and pressed her against himself.  
'Sarah…' he whispered.  
He felt her nod.  
'Sarah…' He began to cry now.  
'Dad…' She sniffed. She looked up and looked into his eyes. Eyes she had missed in the years that she had been here.  
'You want me to be what?' They heard suddenly.  
Sarah turned and looked at Damien. She looked up at her father and said: 'one second.'  
'Sarah can I talk to you for a second… In private?' Damien said as he came rushing toward her having a troubled look on his face.  
  
'What is it?' Sarah asked as they were out of rance.  
'It is my dad.'  
'What about him? Damien tell me… you're scaring me… Tell me what there is wrong?' Sarah said with a panicked voice but her face was still in the exact same position as it was fourteen years ago… It didn't change.  
'Promis me that you won't yell okay?' Damien said.  
Sarah's eyes darkened but her face remained the same position: 'then tell what the hell is wrong?' she hissed.  
Damien looked at her and told her what had happened.  
Sarah looked at him, listened and couldn't believe her ears.  
This couldn't be true? This was not happening to her. When Damien was finnished she could only watch him with tears running down her face. 


	13. 11

11.  
  
Damien pulled her to him and wrapped his amrs around her.  
'This can not be happening Damien… It seems like my worst nightmare is coming true.'  
'Ssshhhh… now… It'll be alright.'  
'Alright?' He head snapped up and her eyes were darker then he had ever seen before.  
'Allright? The one spend my life with turns out to be enemy. Define allright! Don't become my enemy Damien… I couldn't…' Her voice broke and she burried her face in his chest. Her shoulders were shaking up and down.  
'I don't want anything to do with it…' She stopped and looked at him. Tears were streaming down her face.  
'I… I…' She started.  
'You what?' Damien asked concerned.  
"Do I…? Is it really what they call love? I can't live without him… It would surley kill me… Do I…?" She thought.   
'You what?' He asked again.  
'I just don't want to become your enemy…' Sarah pouted.  
'We can stay here… If you want… with the other children?'  
Sarah looked at him and then turned to look at her father.  
'I spend fourteen years without my father thinking that he was dead… that he didn't survive that kidnapping… Now that I've found him… I have to choose between… I never saw Scott grow up, being there, if he needed help or a shoulder if dad wasn't there for him. I never was able to help him. I…' She stopped and looked at him.  
'You asking me something…' The sentence was caught off by the index finger of Damien.  
He held her close again.  
  
'What are they talking about?' Brad asked.  
'A choice only they must take.' Matt said softly.  
'Which means?' Brad asked.  
'What do you think?' The icy cold voice of Gloria said beside him.  
'Scott…' The voice of Matt ordered.  
'Don't you dare…!' Matt continued.  
'Geez dad… you've got eyes in your back…' Scott muttered and sat down on the ground.  
'That is why he's your father Scott.' Gloria said smiling and faced the two again.  
  
'Sarah…?' A voice came from below.  
'Huh…?' Both looked down and saw Kester.  
'What is it?' She asked and got to her knees to look at the little girl.  
'Lift me up.' She said.  
Sarah smiled and lifted the little kid onto her arm and stood up again.  
When she faced Damien again his face was serious.  
'I know Damien… I know…' She whispered.  
She looked at Kester and said: 'come lets find your mother, right?'  
Kester nodded happy. Sarah smiled and walked away from Damien. When he saw her leave he suddenly felt his heart break.  
"NO! I don't want to live without her… I… I… I love her too much to let her slip away. We will not become enemies." Damien thought.  
  
Matt and the others were still standing there watching them talk and now separate.  
'Mommy!' Kester yelled suddenly.  
Kester pulled herself free and ran to a woman standing there with tears in her eyes.  
'My little Kester…' She whispered tears ran down her cheeks.  
Sarah looked at the two hugging each other. She felt tears welling up. Sarah shook them off and returned to Damien.  
  
Sarah locked eyes with him and then said: 'wherever you stay, wherever you go… I'll be with you.'  
Damien looked at her surprised.  
'I love you to much for letting you go now Damien.' She continued.  
He wanted to speak but Sarah laid her hand on his lips and shook her head.  
'Don't speak to me now Damien… just axcept for what I'm going to tell. Before we go I just wanted to say goodbye to my father. I spend fourteen years thinking that he was dead… I was sure that my father thought the same thing and that he stopped looking for me… But the fact that he is here I know that I'm wrong… Let me say goodbye to him and my little brother.'  
Damien nodded against her hand. Sarah smiled faintly at him. She inhaled deeply and turned to face her father. She walked up to him and and when she stood before him she said: 'there are many things that we don't know about each other dad… We both spend fourteen years thinking about the fact that we would be dead. But when I saw Scott back in the mine… I suddenly knew that I had been mistaking for already fourteen years. We are both alive… But… living in a world where I have to hate the one I love the most… it wouldn't be a world were I could live in… so axcept the descision I'm going to make now… How hard it is for the both of us… Living with someone for fourteen years… growing up with him and being there for each other in bad times… creates a bond that is not easily broken… so I stay… I will live my own live with Damien…' She stopped and felt that she was crying.  
'So that means that you're not coming back with us?' Scott asked pouting.  
Sarah looked at Scott and shook her head.  
  
'A tough descision, but I'm sure he'll appreciate it.' They heard a voice from behind them.  
All turned and saw the woman in the black cloths.  
'You may speak my name Matt… because what you've been guessing is true.'  
'Rachel…' Matt whispered.  
The cloths disappeared and a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a beautiful white dress, stood before them.  
The woman reached for her veil and took it off. 


	14. 12 the end

12. (A/N: I made this chapter litening to X TV – sadame… it really helped you know ^_^')  
  
Sarah looked in a face that was simmuliar to hers. She smiled at the older woman and then looked at Scott and her father. Rachel smiled and locked eyes with her oldest child.  
'I knew you would find a way to free yourself and the others, my dear. In that case you're just like your father.' She said to her.  
'Now that I know you three are safe and togther again I can finally rest aswell.'  
'Mom!' Scott yelled.  
Rachel smiled and said: 'you are strong honey; you will grow older to be a great man opne day… Just like your dad.'  
'Sarah, to you I say. That you will always be my little woman…'  
Sarah smiled and sniffed her nose. She wanted to speak but Rachel shook her head and said: 'my time is short and I need to speak to your father.'  
Sarah knew that and took hold of Scott's arm and dragged him off.  
'Hee.' He said angry.  
'Sst…'  
'What did you go and do that for?'  
'Ever heard of privacy kid?' Sarah shot at him.  
Scott looked at his sister and then at their parents. Matt had a 'thank you' look on his face.  
Sarah nodded and looked at Scott. It was the very first time he had seen his mother. He would never forget it. Sarah smiled faintly and pulled her brother close. He buried his head in her chest.  
  
'You have fine children Matt.' Rachel began.  
'We Rachel, we…' Matt corrected her.  
Rachel smiled and closed her eyes.  
'There are so many things I could say to you, things that I couldn't say when you still lived… There are so many things that I wanted to tell you if I could just see you one more time…' Matt began with a broken voice.  
Rachel looked up at the man she once loved so much. She laid her hand on his cheek and said: 'I know… I've got the same feeling… I know that you will always love… and that you will always think of me… I know that you will not forget me… That you cannot see me… doesn't want to say that I'm not with you…'  
She laid her head on his chest and continued softly: 'that you cannot see me, doesn't want to say that I'm not with you… I'll always be with you… for I live in your heart…' She closed her eyes.  
Matt wrapped his arms around Rachel and pulled her close to himself. Surprised as he was he looked down at her. Rachel looked back at him and whispered: 'a wish Matt… a wish is as it comes true a great miracle… My greatest wish was being hold again for one last time by the man I love so dearly.'  
Matt had tears in his eyes. Rachel rubbed with her thumb his tears away and whispered: 'I need to go now… and remember… I'll always be with you…' She tiptoed and kissed him.  
Lips that he had missed for so long… lips that he…  
The kiss was gone before he knew it. She looked smiling at him and started to fade.  
Her lips moved and he could read: 'I love you.' Then her image was gone and was left alone again.  
  
Matt turned and looked ta the two wonderful priceless tressueres that Rachel had given him in the past. One lost and found again, and had to part from him again.  
He swallowed and walked up to the two children. He stopped in front of his daughter and then said: 'I've found you only to lose you again, you may stay if you want top and I will come with an idea to send you the money to build up your life her, with Damien.'  
Sarah looked at her father and wrapped her arms around his waist. 'Thank you dad!' She cried.  
Matt pulled her close and then he said: 'It is time for us to go.'  
Sarah let go of her father and looked at him. She nodded.  
  
It wasn't long after that she found herself in the arms of Damien and that her father warned him to take good care of his little girl or else he would personally come and he would make Damien sorry he had hurted her. Sarah began to laugh and Damien promissed that he would take good care of her.   
Before Matt could rise into the air with Thounderhawk Sarah came running toward him and she said: 'I will come and visted one day…'  
'We'll be waiting until then.'  
'When you least expect it of course.' She smiled.  
Matt smiled back.  
'Scott…'  
'What?'  
'Take care of him.'  
Matt was surprised but Scott beagn to laugh and said: 'I will.'  
Sarah stepped away and waved goodbye.  
The cars lifted into the air and sped away.  
  
She felt the trusting hands of Damien around her waist and pull her close. She lifted a hand and stroked his cheek.  
'It is a perfect ending' Damien said.  
'Uh uh, a perfect new start Damien.' She said as she looked up at him.  
'True.' He bowed and kissed her.  
-----  
  
A/N: And so it ends for this story…. What do you think??? Was it good, bad, horribel?? Please let me know okay?? Thank you too the people who reviewed this story, you were the best… Thank you thank you very much. 


End file.
